Many products take advantage of using capacitive type switches. The capacitive switch eliminates the traditional push button by having a sensor pad behind a rigid substrate such as a touch surface. The capacitive switch allows for a very clean appearance without gaps. The use of capacitive switches also provides for improved cleaning of the vehicle dashboard. Traditional push buttons use a plurality of LEDs (or other light source) per button to backlight the button. Improved capacitive buttons include a rigid substrate free of button gaps such as a touch surface, a light guide, and a light source. The light guide is used to allow a single light source (or reduced number of light sources) to be used to allow illumination of more than one button. However, current capacitive switch designs require the sensor pad to be extremely close to the touch surface (rigid substrate) to help maintain acceptable switch sensitivity. This design requires the light guide and light source to be in between the touch surface and the sensor printed circuit board. Traditional light guides range between 3-4 mm thick which is too large of a distance to provide for accurate touch capability. If no light guide is used, an air gap of 5-15 mm is typically present to achieve uniform lighting. The presence of a thick light guide or large air gap thereby moving the capacitive sensors far away from the touch surface greatly reduces the switch sensitivity. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to provide for a capacitive switch assembly providing for increased sensitivity and improved accuracy.